


Where It Ends

by CompletelyLegitUsername



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Akko's dad is the killer, Amanda also likes Akko, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Issues, Death, Extensive Knowledge of Guns, F/F, Females outnumber males everyone to one, Gore, Grimdark, Gun Violence, Horror, I'm Sorry, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, Post-Canon, References to horror movies, Romance, Shooting, Some Humor, bad joke, death and lots of it, did I mention death?, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyLegitUsername/pseuds/CompletelyLegitUsername
Summary: When Akko, her girlfriend Diana, and all of their friends arrive at Luna Nova to start their second year, the last thing anyone expected was a mass murder. However, as the celebration to start the year begins, a masked shooter enters the academy with one of the students, all hell breaks loose as the young witches are thrown into a fight for their lives.Gruesome/Gory/Dark stuff will start in chapter 5.Obviously, Diakko. Also, major warning, this story will include graphic content, vulgar language, and major character death. Reader discretion advised.Based off of a story by EastWalking in Dianakko Oneshots (On Wattpad). The exact story is called "This Is Where It Ends" which, in turn, is based off of a book of the same title, written by Marieke Nijkamp. I have not read the book. I was given permission by EastWalking to turn the oneshot into a full story.





	1. Chapter 1

Akko pulled her crying girlfriend into a hug and kiss. They had been through a lot together that night. They had come so close to death.

Akko looked around at the other survivors. The ones she recognized were Sucy, Croix, Amanda, and, somehow, even Lotte. Of course, in her case, "survival" was a stretch. Shot in the head, the young witch was initially presumed dead. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, she survived with all the benefits that being shot in the head could give.

"Akko," Diana Cavendish, Akko's girlfriend, said, grabbing her attention. The blonde witch's now-bloodstained uniform barely resembled that of what the prestigious academy's should look like. For all of her expertise in magic, which was a large amount, Diana was the one who couldn't do anything this time. She had to rely on her girlfriend to save her. Though, that wasn't why the English girl was crying. It was the events that had occurred within the past few hours. Akko looked at her girlfriend's tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry, Diana," the young Japanese witch, who wasn't the best at magic, but usually a ray of sunshine to brighten even the darkest of days (but wasn't able to this time), began, but was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Don't you even start with that bullshit," Diana started, quickly following it up with, "You did what you could, and either way, it's not your fault that any of this happened."

"God, that's so cliché," Sucy stated, while approaching the couple. "They got all the bodies. The parents are going to be notified ASAP. Croix told me to tell you."

"Alright, thank you, Sucy. And, I'm sorry," Akko replied.

"You know, just because what Diana said is sappy and cliché, doesn't mean it's not true," Sucy lightly scolded her friend, then proceeded to speak to no one in particular. "Damn... To think that this could have happened. I mean, I'm a horror fan, but this is... This is..."

Hell on Earth. It's what they all thought, but no one said.

Luna Nova Witch Academy, the school that hosted many acclaimed witches, such as Shiny Chariot, had suffered a loss greater than anyone could imagine. The death toll, too high and counting, and the words of a killer that rang out over and over again.

This is where it ends.


	2. Chapter 2

This was so exciting! Akko was starting her second year at Luna Nova Magical Academy! After spending the break with her girlfriend, the esteemed Diana Cavendish, the young girl was ready to return to her magic studies.

 

Akko and Diana started dating shortly after the Noir Missile Crisis, and made it public at the end of their first year at Luna Nova. This came as a shock to some, but to others (Like Akko's roommates Lotte and Sucy), it was a long time in the making. Nonetheless, everyone was happy for them.

 

Akko, now, was not only excited to start a new year at the school, but to start it in a relationship. There was just something about it that made it seem better.

 

The two witches landed on Diana's broom. Akko, at this point, could fly, but not as well as Diana.

 

"You ready to start the new year?" Akko asked with a goofy grin.

"Of course," replied Diana, smiling back. She absolutely loved Akko's goofy facial expressions. In fact, there wasn't a single thing she didn't, in some way, love about Akko.

"Diana? You there?" asked a confused Akko.

"What? Oh, yeah," the Cavendish girl responded.

"Okay, good. You zoned out for a bit there, had me worried," Akko laughed. This, in turn, made Diana chuckle as well.

"I love you, Akko."

"I love you too, Diana."

 

The two girls continued giggling and talking carelessly until they met up with their respective teammates, Lotte and Sucy for Akko, and Hannah and Barbara for Diana. Sucy was a Filipino witch who loved mushrooms and potions. She could be sarcastic, and sometimes even sadistic, but she was still a caring person. Lotte was a Finnish witch who was calm and friendly, and a huge fan of the Nightfall book series. Hannah and Barbara were English girls who were initially cold to Akko and her friends, but grew friendlier to them after Akko brought Diana back to Luna Nova from the Cavendish Estate the previous year. Barbara, like Lotte, was a fan of Nightfall, which increased their friendship, too.

 

This year, both teams, as well as the green team were all to have consecutive rooms, with Akko's in the middle. Their close proximity was a decision made by the staff with the reason being that they worked well together to save the world during the Noir Missile Crisis.

 

The green team consisted of Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze. Amanda was a rebellious American with a short temper, but was a caring person nonetheless.. Jasminka was a Russian witch that specialized in culinary magic. Lastly, Constanze was a small German witch who had a great deal of mechanical skill, but only spoke about three words a year.

 

All of these girls were happy, carefree (to an extent), and playful. All of this would change, however, within the next hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Diana," Amanda approached the blonde witch. "I hope you've been giving Akko some actual help with flying."

"Oh brother. Here we go again," Diana sighed. The rebel had a knack for challenging how the Japanese teen's girlfriend went about teaching her. This was probably because the American also had a crush on Akko. The rebel, either way, was a showy flyer. She liked to do tricks, and thought that was an appropriate way to teach the beginner. "You know I don't think it's safe to do tricks as a beginner. Nonetheless, she's improved quite greatly, progressing much faster than even I did. I think you'll be impressed," Diana finished with a smirk on her face.

"That remains to be seen," the redhead challenged.

"Stop arguing, you two!" Akko exclaimed. Everyone was at lunch, and no one wanted to hear their argument, especially on the first day. "I can do a few tricks," Akko stated, making both Amanda's and Diana's jaws drop, before continuing. "Yeah, I practiced at night while no one was around. I'm not as good as you to yet, but I've improved."

"I'll want to see it," Amanda stated, receiving a quick "I know" from Akko.

 

The rest of lunch continued without a hitch. Lotte and Barbara discussed Nightfall, Hannah and Jasminka discussed food, Constanze and Sucy played a game together, Diana and Akko did cute couple things that made Amanda want to barf, it all seemed normal. Of course, in both Akko's life, and at Luna Nova, nothing stays normal.

 

"May I have the red, blue, and green teams to my office?" Came the announcement from Headmistress Holbrooke.

 

A collective murmur fell upon the cafeteria, including the teams that were called. Were they in trouble? No, the blue team, and more specifically, Diana, was with them, so that couldn't be!

 

Diana then stood up and calmly said, "Well, then, we should see what the headmistress wants."

 

No one had a mind to argue, so they all silently stood up and followed her.

 

"Oh good day, dears," Holbrooke greeted the girls as they arrived. "I'm so glad you all could come on such short notice!"

"Yeah, well, how about telling us why," Amanda challenged.

"Amanda, just stop right there. I don't want to hear another rude remark from you," Diana spoke out, then, ignoring the glare Amanda gave her, turned back to the headmistress and said, "Please, continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, each year, a festival is held to celebrate returning students. Select people from each of the classes are chosen to help set it up. As second year students, you all are eligible. And so, you all are who I've chosen.

"Two of you will need to go to the city, and the rest will stay here to help me," Holbrooke finished.

"I can go into the city!" Lotte volunteered.

"So can I!" Barbara chimed in quickly after, with enthusiasm that surprised everyone else.

"Alright, these are the things you'll need."

"Somehow, this seems worse than an actual punishment," Amanda groaned.

 

She, along with the rest of the green team, and those left of the blue and red teams were decorating the auditorium for the event. It'd been hours but they still weren't done. Mostly because they still needed some supplies. Barbara would go back and forth between the city and school, delivering the supplies Lotte got. This routine continued for several more hours. Everyone was unaware of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't going to be long before the celebration was going to start soon. Barbara had returned to the school, but for some reason, Lotte wasn't. Barbara, much to the surprise of everyone else, was extremely worried. Hannah decided to confront her about it.

 

"Barbara, what's going on with you and Lotte?" Hannah asked, cornering the other girl.

"What do you mean?" the black-haired witch asked nervously.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her, and seem to be fawning over every single thing she does. Not to mention you've been blushing for this whole conversation," the auburn-haired girl pointed out.

"Oh, well... um..."

"Your best way out of this is to tell the truth."

"Fine... I... kind of... um... like her," Barbara said, looking down, embarrassed.

Hannah's demeanor quickly changed to one of happiness and confusion. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?!" she asked.

"Um, well, last year, after the missile incident, the first time Akko flew. On that day, Lotte and I started talking about Nightfall together. With that interest in common, we started bonding with each other. Eventually, I guess I found myself attracted to her... and, um... she's kind of cute," Barbara answered.

"That's adorable! Does she know?" Hannah asked.

"Um, no... she doesn't," Barbara replied.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure I'm sure she'll accept you. I'm happy for you either way," Hannah assured her.

"Thank you," Barbara spoke quietly, smiling.

"Hey Barbara, have you seen Lotte?" Akko asked, approaching the girls.

"No, I'm really worried," Barbara answered truthfully.

"Oh. So am I," Akko responded

"Lotte doesn't seem like the type to disappear. She's probably doing something and knows what she's doing," Diana's voice came from behind Akko.

"I know, but I'm still worried," Barbara replied.

"It'll be okay," Hannah comforted her.

 

Of course, they couldn't dwell on it for long. The ceremony for starting the year would begin at 10:00 pm, and they had to be at it. The time was 9:50.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, let's have a great school year!" the headmistress shouted, the celebration now in full swing. She raised her wand, trying to conjure a sparkler.

Except, it didn't work.

All at once, students and teachers alike began pulling out their wands and testing small spells. None of them worked. Akko guiltily thought that this was the first time she would be even with her peers on magical ability. (She had improved, but was not yet on par.)

"Why isn't it working?!" a girl shouted.

Suddenly, the doors to the auditorium creaked open, and a man stood in the doorway..

 

He was holding a gun, and seemed to be carrying a few more.

Students began screaming and running from the man as a spray of automatic fire rang out. The closest people to him were shot. He closed the door behind him, and everyone heard the hefty 'clack' of the lock sliding into place.

They were trapped.

Panic began to spread in Akko's chest. She refused to believe it, couldn't believe it.

Somebody was shooting the people at Luna Nova.

"How did he get through the leyline?!" Akko off to her left. A new thought came crashing down on her.

Diana.

Amidst all of the chaos, Akko lost sight of her girlfriend. What if the man wounded her, or worse, killed her?

"DIANA!" Akko screamed, pushing through the throng of students. Automatic fire could still be heard. "DIANA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A student to Akko's right fell backwards, and time seemed to slow down at the sight. The girl had been shot in the head. Blood spilled out of her forehead and out of her mouth. She could see bits of the girl's brain, as well as a lot of blood, flying from the back of the head too. She could also see the bullet flying past. It had went straight through her head. Akko looked down, her classmate now on the floor, and saw blood seeping out of the wound. Blood stained the dead witch's outfit, and her hair was clumped together, also bloody. Akko almost threw up at the sight.

"AKKO!" the voice was loud and terrified, yet unmistakably Diana.  
"DIANA!"  
The two found each other and began to rattle off questions.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Have you seen Lotte and Sucy?"  
"Have you seen Hannah and Barbara?"

The man made his way up to the headmistress's podium and smiled criminally. Everyone held their breath as the man brought up one of his guns, a .380 pistol, up, and shot the headmistress in the neck. Blood splattered on the man, and everywhere around him. Akko saw as he kicked the woman, now just a heap of blood and death, onto the floor.

"LISTEN UP!" his voice was loud and carried to the far end of the auditorium. "I WON'T REST UNTIL ALL OF YOU ARE LYING AT MY FEET!"  
"Akko, I'm scared," Diana whispered to her girlfriend, crying.  
"I know, me too," the brunette replied.

The students were now behind a line of teachers. The teachers were helpless, however, without their magic.

"WHO GOT YOU THROUGH THE LEYLINE?" Professor Ursula, also known as Chariot du Nord, shouted. Once known as Shiny Chariot, she was a performer who used magic to spread happiness all over the world. The happy-go-lucky performer was nonexistent now, replaced by an angry and scared teacher.  
"Why," the man smiled sadistically, gesturing to a student sitting behind him, head down, "my dear friend Lotte did."  
"LOTTE?!" Akko yelled, trying to jump from Diana's grasp.  
"He threatened to kill me," Lotte said. Her voice was fragile. "He said he would shoot me and everyone I love if I didn't take him through. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Give us back Lotte, please!" Chariot pleaded.

Lotte was shot in the head in response. Akko crumpled to the floor, dragging Diana with her.

"As I was saying, everyone in here will die. Or, there can be three. Three of my choice," the man said.  
"Barbara," Diana whispered, causing Akko to look up. The girl tried rushing the man while he wasn't paying attention. He saw her at the last possible moment and open-fired on her. Unbeknownst to him, he missed, and she only played dead.  
"Now," the man said, stepping down and beginning to walk around.  
"You." Chariot.  
"You." Sucy.  
"And you." Diana.  
"No, not her!" Akko exclaimed, stepping in front of Diana.  
"Yes, yes her, Atsuko!" the man exclaimed, pistol-whipping her with his currently-equipped gun.  
"H-How did you know my name?" Akko asked, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain.

The man removed his mask and smiled at Akko.

"D-Dad?!" the brunette exclaimed.  
"Correct, dear. This is what happens when your BITCH of a MOTHER CHEATS ON ME!"

Constanze watched from above and developed a plan. She silently signalled to her teammates.

The killer, now known to be Akko's father, lead his three captives up onto the stage, and forced them to their knees.

Amanda recognized the guns he was now holding. An 9mm XD-9 in his right hand, and a .45 ACP DoubleTap in his left. She'd be able to work with that- especially the XD-9. Her and Jasminka snuck up behind the man. Jasminka kicked his knees while Amanda tried to retrieve the 9mm from his hand. It fell to the floor.

"Gah! Mother of Hell!" Kagari cried out, and squeezed trigger of the .45 ACP pistol in his hand. The bullet hit Chariot in the chest. Blood spilled out of the wound, and flew out of her mouth. Her chest was sent backwards from the force of being shot, send her head flying forward. It hit the ground, hard. Blood splattered out of her nose, and stray teeth littered the floor. Akko looked away, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out. First Lotte, her best friend, now Chariot, her favorite professor and childhood idol.

Meanwhile, there was still a struggle on the stage. Amanda kicked the 9mm pistol away from the man, simultaneously grabbing his spare clip for it. The man through the girls off, and quickly shot Jasminka, point-blank. The bullet completely removed the Russian's eye, as it fell to the floor with a hole in it.

While he was distracted, Akko jumped up on the stage. She grabbed Diana and Sucy. She couldn't lose them too. They ran backstage, where a ladder dropped down. Akko looked up to see Constanze, smiled, and started climbing.

At this point, Barbara was up. She and Hannah followed Akko up. Now, they were just waiting for Amanda.

"You're going to die, you fucking bitch!" Kagari cried, and pointed his gun at Amanda. He pulled the trigger to fire.

Nothing happened. The gun, with only a two bullet capacity, was empty.

"Not today," Amanda smirked, and kicked him in the testicles. She got up, grabbed the 9mm laying on the floor, and ran. A falling stage-light prevented the man from following her. Constanze had cut it loose. Amanda climbed up the ladder and joined the group. They all ran for a door at the end of the room. They were escaping.


	6. Chapter 6

Akko breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. For now.

“That was your DAD?” Amanda asked.  
“Hey, calm down,” Hannah said.  
“I’m not mad at her,” Amanda replied. “I’m mad at the sick fuck who killed our peers!”  
“And Chariot,” Diana put in.  
“I don’t know. I feel kind of bad leaving them in there,” Barbara said.  
“They’re not the ones he wants,” Akko said. “I know him- or, I used to know him, but either way, they’re insignificant to him. He wants us.”

Their voices echoed through the dark hallway. The only light they had was from a flashlight attached to the pistol. Either way, it let them see why their magic wasn’t working. Somehow, Akko’s father had placed isolators around the school, the same kind the faeries used during their strike. How he’d done it was a mystery, though.

“So, what do we do?” Sucy asked. This was the first time Akko had ever seen Sucy with genuine fear.  
There was a long beat of silence before Amanda spoke up. “We fight back.”  
“Are you CRAZY?” Diana countered. “He’ll kill us!”  
“It’s one against six. Someone should leave to get help, but it’s possible that if we all leave, he’ll kill everyone else. So, one of us should leave, and the rest of us will stay and fight.”  
“Who should leave?” Barbara inquired.  
“I’m staying. It’s my dad, and my fight. It wouldn’t be fair for me to leave all of you with him,” Akko said.  
“If you, I stay,” Diana decided.  
“What, no! Diana, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Akko turned to her girlfriend.  
“I want to make sure you don’t get hurt either,” Diana replied.  
“Well, then, it should be Sucy,” Amanda brought their attention back.  
“Me?” Sucy asked, confused.  
“Yeah. You and Diana are the last two left that he chose. Diana’s adamant that she’s staying, so to remove you from danger, it should be you.,” The rebel explained.  
“And the rest of us?” Diana asked.  
“We arm ourselves and take this sonofabitch down,” Amanda answered. “Uh, sorry Akko.”  
“Don’t be,” Akko said, sadly shaking her head. “It’s true, after all. And, Amanda?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could I use the gun?”  
…  
…  
…  
“Do you even know how to?”  
“No, but, you could teach me?”  
Amanda considered this (while Diana rolled her eyes at how Akko made a statement in question form). “Yes, but not yet. Let’s get Sucy out of here, and then get armed, first.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After getting Sucy out, the girls went to the kitchen. They had stopped to get Constanze’s gun, the one powered by magic. In the kitchen, Amanda grabbed a fire axe, and with the exception of her, Constanze, and Akko, everyone grabbed knives. Amanda began to teach Akko about the gun.  
“This is an XD Sub-Compact 9mm, also known as the HS2000, XD-9, and Springfield Armory XD. The ‘XD’ stands for ‘X-treme Duty.’ It was designed in 1979 through 1982 by Marko Vukovic, in Karlovac, Croatia, manufactured in Croatia by HS Produkt, and in the U.S. by Springfield Armory. It’s been in service as long as it’s been produced, since 1999. It’s 9x19mm Parabellum, short recoil operated, and has a detachable 16-round magazine, which is 17 shots with one in the chamber.  
“Polymer framed, and strike-fired. It has steel inserts, a captive sprong, a mounting rail, which is holding the flashlight on it, and it also has a trigger-mounted safety You also can’t fire it without depressing the lever on the rear of the grip. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, yeah. An indicator protrudes from the rear of the slide when the striker is cocked. A loaded indicator pivots up on top of the slide when a round is in the chamber.  
“Magazine release, per standard, is ambidextrous. It can’t be drop-fired, and is resistant to perspiration,” Amanda finished. By this point, everyone was looking at her, dumbfounded. “What? I was bored one day!”  
“So, how do you use it?” Akko asked.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later, Akko had a pretty good feel for the gun.  
“So, did you see any of the other weapons he had?” asked Diana, who had more or less come to accept Amanda’s knowledge of firearms.  
“Oh yeah! I won’t go into too much detail, because that would take a while, but here goes. The one he didn’t use at any point was a Ruger Mark III, a ten round .22LR pistol. He had a Shipka SMG, a 9x18mm Makarov, fully-automatic sub-machine gun with a 32 round magazine. He had a DoubleTap, a two round, .45 ACP pistol. He had an AEK-919K, another 9x18mm SMG, 30 round magazine, but a higher rate of fire. Last, but not least, he had an AMT Backup, a .380 ACP pistol with a 5 round clip,” the American answered.  
“Well, at least we know what we’re up against,”” Barbara commented.

All of the sudden, they heard footsteps running in the hallway. They were heading towards the kitchen. Without missing a beat, all of the girls hid. Someone burst through the door.

“Help!” Avery screamed. “Someone, help me, please!”

Akko peaked out a bit to see if Avery was alone. Much to her relief, she was.

“Hey, shh! Be quiet!” Akko whispered at the girl. “Come here! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I arrived late. I was walking through the hallway when someone shot at me! He didn’t get me, but still!” Avery whispered back.  
“Yeah, that was my dad.”  
“What?”  
“No time to explain.”  
Another person burst through the door. This time, it was Akko’s father. He left, however, after giving the room a cursory glance and not finding anyone. It was then that Akko knew that this would be a hell of a lot harder than she thought.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“What do we do?” Finnelan asked Nelson. They were still in the auditorium with the students.  
“Damned if I know,” Nelson responded.  
“We’ve got to do something, though,” Professor Badcock spoke up.  
“Damn. At a time like this, Ursula would have an idea,” Finnelan admitted.  
“Yes, she would have been our best bet,” Lukić sighed.  
“At least Atsuko and a few others got out. They could get help,” Badcock suggested.  
“Yeah, but the fucker who was shooting people is also out there,” Nelson contradicted.  
“O’Neill grabbed one of his guns. Let’s just hope she knows how to use it,” Finnelan pointed out, then sighed. “To think, it will probably be either her or Atsuko Kagari who’ll save us.”  
“Yeah. We may be fucked.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Alright, now to find Croix,” Sucy said to herself, dusting herself off. She had crawled through the ventilation system to get outside of the school. She checked her inventory. (How she stored everything was a mystery, but a helpful one right now.) Potions, mushrooms, her wand, and her broom. That would be enough. It had to be.  
“Tia freyre!” Sucy cast, getting on her broom.  
Croix would know what to do. She’d also be able to actually get to Luna Nova. The police may not be able to. Well, Sucy thought, at least the Leyline still worked.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Akko stood up. Her dad, she was now sure, was away from the room.

“Guys, I think we’re safe for now,” she said. Everyone else slowly came out of hiding.  
“Well shit,” Amanda spoke, “That was close.”  
“Yes,” Diana agreed, walking over to Avery. “Too close.”  
“So, what’s going on?” Avery asked.  
“Well, I guess my mom cheated on my dad, and he went crazy,” Akko began.  
“Yeah, like, Jack Torrance from The Shining type of crazy,” Amanda added.  
“Um, yeah, I guess? Anyway, he came here and started shooting people. He must’ve been doing it to use me to affect my mom, somehow, though. I mean, obviously it wasn’t me who cheated on him. Anyway, we sent Sucy to get help,” Akko went on.  
“Sooo… Basically, your father’s a crazy motherfucker hell-bent on making your mom’s life miserable because she didn’t like him anymore?” Avery concluded.  
“Um, yeah, pretty much sums it up,” Akko said.  
“As if I needed another reason to hate you,” Avery muttered, receiving a glare from everyone else.  
“I’ll bite my tongue for now,” Diana whispered to Akko.  
“So, what should we do?” asked Hannah.  
“I’d say we should find out what happened to the faeries, fortify a room to to stay in, and/or let everyone out of the auditorium,” Diana answered.  
“Avery, grab a knife. You need to be able to defend yourself,” Amanda said to her. “Then, we should take Diana’s advice.”  
“Right,” Avery murmured. “Right…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Ready for some renovation?” Amanda asked.  
“Go ahead,” Diana responded. Now wasn’t the time to care about punishment. Rather, survival was a bigger issue.

Amanda raised the axe, and swung it into the wall. The girls decided to join their rooms to increase the amount of fortified space they would have. It also had the benefit that if Akko’s dad were to enter one door, there were two others they could use to escape.

“So, you and Akko, huh?” Avery asked Diana. Akko, along with Hannah and Barbara, went to the auditorium to unlock the door and let everyone out. Constanze was in the hallway, guarding the rooms. “You know, I think Amanda has a thing for her, too.”  
“That’s none of your damn business,” the American fired out, still chopping at the wall.  
“Just saying,” Avery replied.  
“It doesn’t matter, anyway,” Diana said, a bit flushed. “I’m going to check on Constanze.”  
“Wait, Diana,” Amanda said. “What Avery said is true, but I wouldn’t dream of taking her from you. I can agree that I’ll do everything I can to protect her, but I respect you relationship.”  
“O-Okay,” Diana replied, even more flushed. She quickly exited the room.  
“That was cute,” Avery teased.  
“Fuck off,” Amanda replied.  
Amanda inspected the wall. She had made a good-sized hole, big enough to fit through. She stepped through, and continued to the next room. Avery followed her.  
“You know, it’s a shame. You and Akko would be so much better together,” Avery said as Amanda started on the next wall.  
“Shut up,” Amanda replied.  
“Well, I mean, why? It’s true,” Avery smirked.  
“Akko’s happy with her. If Akko’s happy, I’m happy for her,” the redhead replied calmly.  
“But wouldn’t it be better if she was happy with you? Because of you?” Avery continued.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to use me to break up their relationship so you could have one with Diana,” Amanda countered.  
“Tha-That’s ridiculous!” Avery stammered.  
“Hah, gotcha,” Amanda smiled. She turned back to the wall.  
“But, honestly, what does Diana see in her? The girl’s nothing but trouble. Diana could do so much better,” Avery tried a new approach.  
“What, like you? Don’t make me laugh,” Amanda retaliated.  
“Say it was me. Why wouldn’t that work?” Avery then asked.  
“Because you’re a bitch, you’re prejudiced, and you’re self-centered,” Amanda explained.  
“And what’s Akko? A little girl, she’s annoying, she’s dumb, and she’s a fake witch,” Avery defended.  
“SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!” Amanda screamed at that. That was taking it too far. She swung the axe around at Avery, who ducked in time to not be killed. “Akko is one of the best people I’ve ever met! She’s kind, optimistic, perseverent, and has the potential to do more than you ever will!”  
“Woah, okay-” Avery started, but was cut off by Amanda.  
“No. Don’t even start. Just get the fuck out of my face. NOW!”  
Not wanting to die, Avery did so. At the same time, Diana walked in, surprised.  
“What happened?”

**

Clack.  
The auditorium doors unlocked.  
“Well, let’s go,” Finnelan said, opening the door. She was promptly shot, and fell down, dead.

**

“Shit, did you hear that?!” asked Barbara.  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Akko replied.  
“Wait!” Hannah called out, but it fell on deaf ears, as the other two ran toward the sound of the gunshot. The auburn-haired girl had no choice but to follow her companions.  
The three arrived at the hallway with the auditorium. They saw blood on the floor.  
“Uh oh,” Barbara whispered to herself.  
“Guys, wait. Think of horror movies,’ Hannah began when she caught up with them. “Why would we run towards the gunshot?”  
“Well, most people in those movies are unarmed when they do it,’ Akko pointed out. “I have a gun.”  
“Fair enough, I guess,’ Hannah sighed in agreement. “But it was still stupid.”  
The girls walked closer to the doors. When they were close enough, they could see that a double-barrel shotgun was rigged up with a wire, so that if anyone opened the doors, they’d be shot. They also saw a timer, which probably counted down to unlock the door. It was at zero, meaning that Akko’s dad had planned to be out of there, or he was toying with people. Barbara carefully cut the wire so they could safely open the door. Hannah took the shotgun and opened it. It was empty, with no signs of shells anywhere nearby.  
Meanwhile, Akko and Barbara stepped over to the auditorium. The sight they witnessed was gruesome. Finnelan had been shot in the suprasternal notch. You would have been able to see through to the floor, that is, if blood wasn’t flowing out through the wound.  
“You’re here,” Akko hear Professor Nelson say.  
“Yeah. I will be until my dad’s dead. You’ve got to get everyone out of here, though,” Akko responded.  
“What?” the teacher asked.  
“Don’t argue,” Akko quickly shot out.  
“Wait-”  
“Just get everyone else out of here. I’m not letting my dad leave, though.He’ll find us again, and probably won’t be so merciful,” Akko said.  
“This was merciful?” Nelson asked, bewildered.  
“Compared to what he’d do next time, probably.”  
“Alright… Well then,” Nelson turned to the other teachers. “Get the kids out of here. I’m going to help Atsuko put this fucker out of commission.”  
“Professor, I can’t do that to you,” Akko argued. “You’ll be in danger!”  
“So are you, kid.”  
“He had a chance to kill me, but he didn’t,” Akko pointed out.  
“But he may try to now,” Nelson countered.  
“Alright,” Akko relented, “Be careful, okay? I’m going back to my group,” She turned to Hannah and Barbara. “Let’s go.”

**

Croix sighed and rolled in her bed. Something felt wrong, and she couldn’t sleep.  
“Ugh,” she groaned in frustration, and rolled again. “Damnit, I just need some sleep!”  
A sudden rapping at her door caught her attention. It seemed urgent. The rapping soon turned to banging, accompanied by shouts.  
“Croix, it’s Sucy Manbavaran, from Luna Nova! We’re in trouble, we need help!”  
That got her up. She jumped and ran to the door. If they were coming to her for help, something was deeply wrong.  
“Come in,” the lilac-haired witch ushered, opening the door. “What’s happening?”  
“Luna Nova is under attack! There’s been a shooting!”

**

“So, what happened?” Akko asked. She sat in her room with Diana, Amanda, and Avery.  
“This bitch,” Amanda started, referencing Avery, “kept taunting me about your relationship, and my feelings toward you.”  
“So, what did you do?” Akko asked.  
“I swung an axe at her, missed, and settled for yelling at her,” Amanda replied.  
“I have to use the bathroom,” Avery blurted out.  
“Okay, be quick,” Diana responded.  
Meanwhile, Nelson was trying to piece together Avery’s story. How late could Avery have arrived? How had she not noticed something was wrong? Or maybe she had? Nelson decided the girl knew something, that was for certain, but she didn’t know what. Logically, she decided to sit on it for now. She didn’t want to cause an unneeded fuss.

**

The shooter knew where to go.

**

“Well, I’m at least glad to know how you feel,” Akko said to Amanda. The fact that the American like her wasn’t too surprising, but meant a lot, nonetheless.  
“Yeah. Just know that I’m always here for you, ‘kay?” the redhead responded.  
“Okay,” Akko agreed.  
There was a beat of silence before Amanda piped up, “Well, I’ll let you two talk alone, or whatever.” She stood up, and excused herself from the room.

**

The shooter navigated the dark hallways.

**

“Well, then,” Akko said, and turned to Diana, who promptly kissed her.  
“I love you. I love you, so, so much,” the English girl said, crying. “I hope we make it out of this, but if we don’t, I- I just needed to let you know how much I love you.”  
Akko locked lips with her girlfriend again, in order to calm her down, and then said, “Don’t worry, Diana. We’ll make it through this. I love you too. Just, promise me you’ll stay strong.”  
“Okay,” Diana whispered, hot tears still streaming down her face.  
“No, promise,” Akko reinforced.  
“I promise,” Diana spoke again.

**

The shooter was at the door.

**

“I love you, Diana.”  
“I love you, too.”

**

The shooter made his move.

**

They leaned into each other, to kiss again, and feel each others’ warm embrace, but were interrupted by a male voice.  
“Just come out. I promise I won’t shoot.”  
It was Akko’s dad.  
“Shit!” Akko whisper-exclaimed.  
“Atsuko? Come on, baby, I won’t hurt you. Or your friends,” He said.  
“Do we trust him?” Diana asked.  
“Obviously not!” Akko whispered back.  
“So what do we do?” Diana asked.  
“Ugh, I don’t know,” Akko admitted.  
“Well, you have a gun, right?” Diana questioned.  
“I’m not going to confront him now! I may have had some terrible ideas in my time, but even I have my limits!” Akko answered.  
“Come on, Atsuko. I promise,” Kagari knocked on the door. “Atsuko, are you in there?”  
The two lovers exchanged a glance, and, silently, Akko raised the gun and pointed it at the door.

**

That was it. Nelson figured out the flaws in Avery’s story. The teacher started running towards the girls’ rooms. She had to get back to the others and tell them! She had to-

She was never going to make it.

The sound of a knife entering flesh was present. Blood dripped to the floor.  
Nelson gasped as the knife was pulled out of her back. She then felt as it was lodged into her neck. She spat out blood, not trying to mask the tears. She was tough, but being stabbed fucking hurt. The knife was once again removed, and then was plunged into the back of the teacher’s head.  
She fell back, lifeless. The knife pushed up through her head as it hit the floor. Blood splattered up on the killer, who took one last look at the gory scene, and walked away.

**

“Atsuko, please open the door,” Akko’s dad pleaded.  
Avery ran in, screaming, “We have to get the fuck out of here, right now!” She ran to the door, and flung it open, only to step back when she saw Akko’s dad there.  
Amanda had also stepped into the room, with everyone else, who had previously been working on fortifying the room, behind her. She saw as the door flew open to reveal Akko’s dad.  
“Oh, fuck me sideways,” she muttered.  
“Wait! I’m not going to shoot!” the man exclaimed quickly.  
Akko kept her gun trained on him. Diana backed up behind her, seemingly taking cover. She wrapped her arms around Akko’s waist and held her tightly, fearing that either one of them may die. Amanda raised her axe, and narrowed her eyes at the man.  
“Look, I just want to talk,” he pleaded.  
“About what?!” Akko challenged. “You already killed multiple people I care about. Why should I trust you, believe you, or even listen to you?”  
“Come on, Atsuko,” he pleaded, again. He took a step forward, and brought his hand up to signal for Akko to lower her gun. She fortified and tightened her grip on it. He backed off, seeing that he wouldn’t win that one. “Okay. Atsuko, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry?! Do you expect me to just forgive you?! Newsflash, ‘sorry’ doesn’t bring people back to life!” Akko yelled at him.  
“Where’s Professor Nelson?’ Barbara asked from behind Amanda.  
“She’s dead,” Avery cried. “I let him in, provided this information, not knowing he’d do this, but he fucking killed her!”  
“You WHAT?!” Amanda asked, full of rage.  
“I told him when to be here, I told him about what was happening. I didn’t know he’d kill anyone!”  
Amanda didn’t care. She ran up to Akko’s dad, and once again kicked him in the testicles. She then ran over to Avery and swung the axe at her, again.  
The axe went far enough to stick through the wall. Avery’s body, from the jaw down, fell to the floor. She was cut halfway through her mouth. On the floor, blood splattered everywhere, and the dead girl’s tongue flopped around like a fish out of water. Amanda removed the axe from the wall, letting the top part of Avery’s head fall to the floor.  
Atsuko fired at her dad, but missed. He took off, cursing that his plan failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. It took a while for mw to update, but here it is. Got more coming as soon as a I finish the story with pencil abd paper.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck!” Amanda exclaimed.  
Everyone had gathered in the middle of the room.  
“I can’t believe we let that traitorous bitch be with us!” Amanda continued.  
Diana opened her mouth to try to tell Amanda to calm down, but Akko cut her off.  
“Just let her get it out. It’s for the best,” she said. Despite this, she was still angry with Amanda.  
“Why couldn’t we see the flaws in her story? Fuck!” Amanda continued tirading.  
“Alright, we get it” Hannah said.  
“I just can’t fucking believe it!” Amanda cried.  
As she continued yelling, Constanze stepped into the hall. She wasn’t going to stand around listening to all of her friend’s whining. She checked her magic-gun. Due to the technological design of it, the gun was still operational. She cursed Akko’s father mentally.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Barbara asked, following the German outside. Just because they didn’t entirely get along before, mostly because the just left each other alone, it didn’t mean she didn’t care. She still knew the girl, and wanted to make sure she was okay.  
Constanze grunted in response.  
“What?” Barbara asked, while offering a friendly smile. She didn’t know Constanze well enough to be able to interpret the small girl’s grunts.  
Constanze just grunted again.  
“Okaaaay…”  
Constanze grunted one last time, and brushed the girl off.  
**  
“Fucking bullshit son of a fucking bitch!” Amanda continued in the room. This had been going on for a few long minutes now. “Cunt-licking, cock-sucking mother fuckface!”  
“You got it all out yet?” Akko asked, unimpressed.  
“Fuck no!”  
“Okay, okay.”  
“Cock juggling shit-sniffer!”  
“Okay, you know what, that’s enough.”  
“Little fucking cockbite!”  
“Enough.”  
“Puke-licking, dog-faced piss muncher!”  
“Enough.”  
“Crack-laced fucking faggot!”  
“ENOUGH!” Akko finally shouted. “I get it, you’re angry. So am I! I lost more people, too! More that were closer to me than you! I lost my best friend, my favorite teacher who was also my childhood idol. I nearly lost my girlfriend, alright?! Not you, me! I’m a bigger target than you are!  
“I lost them, and possibly-no, probably, even my family! More than that, I’ve lost my dream! People that would’ve helped me achieve it- they’re dead!  
“You think you’ve got it bad, look at me! Look at what I’ve lost tonight! If anyone should be flipping out like that, it’s me! But you know what? I’m not! I’m trying to keep a level head. Because you lost your cool, you murdered someone that didn’t deserve it. Avery may have been involved, but she didn’t know what would happen. You murdered her.”  
Akko paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “We’re not going to get out of this alive if you keep flipping out. So,shut the fuck up and calm down so we can think of a way to get out of this situation,” she finished.  
Amanda was left speechless at the girl’s outburst.  
Constanze and Barbara stepped back inside, hearing Akko’s outburst. Constanze grunted in surprise at Akko, then let out a small chuckle. If anyone could shut Amanda up like that, it would be Akko.  
“So, Diana,” Akko began, ”Any ideas to start with?”  
“Well, we don’t know where, um, Akko’s dad, I guess, is. He knows where we are, though.”  
“No shit,” Amanda interjected.  
“One of two things will happen. Either he’ll come back here looking for us, so we’d need to leave. However, the other scenario is that he’ll figure that’s what we’d do, and thus, try to ambush us somewhere. We can’t assume one or the other,” Diana explained.  
Akko sat for a moment, then spoke up. “We hunt for him, thenn.”  
“WHAT?!” Everyone shouted in a confused unison (except for Constanze, but even she showed signs of surprise).  
“Think about it: those options both involve him hunting us. He wouldn’t expect us to bring the fight to him. We might be able to beat him,” Akko explained.  
“Well, it’s an idea,” Barbara sighed. “Basically all options could lead to death.”  
“Well, in a situation like this,” Amanda pointed out.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Barb sighed. “This just- this sucks!”  
“I hear ya,” the American responded. “It fucking terrible. But we’ve gotta get through it.”  
“So, you’re suggesting that we should actively try to fight him?” Diana asked for clarification.  
“Well, yeah. After all, that’s why Amanda suggested we stay here in the first place,” Akko clarified.  
“Well shit, got me there,” Amanda commented. “All we’ve gotta do is go ham on his ass, right?”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea with knives. It’s too dangerous,” Diana pointed out. She was trying to hint to Akko that they should leave, because she wasn’t going to leave without the girl she loved. She couldn’t bring herself to voice it out entirely, however.

Everyone stayed silent for a second. Sullenly sulking, the six students sat, speculating solutions to their situation. Suddenly, Akko thought of an idea.

“What if there’s somewhere we can go to get some better weapons?” she spoke. “Like a magical armory?”  
“Magic won’t last very long due to the isolators. Besides, there isn’t a such thing here,” Diana explained.  
“The garden room! There’s stuff there that we could use, right?” Amanda suggested. Everyone sat, pondering this. The American, losing her patience, explained, “Come on, there will be, like, axes and shovels and shit!”  
“I’m not so sure about this,” Diana tried saying, but was overshadowed by Akko.  
“The idea makes sense,” she said. “Let’s go, then.”

**

“That bitch! That little bitch! She ruined EVERYTHING!” Akko’s dad cried out in anger, to no one in particular. Now, he couldn’t be sure what they’d do. Could he go back to the rooms? They might be gone. It could be just to check if they stayed. But if they didn’t, it would just be a waste of time. He continued this inner debate as her entered a random classroom to sit down and take a breather. Why did everything seem so easy in movies?  
...Then again, in those movies, the protagonists almost always win, and the killer almost always dies.  
When he planned everything out, he specifically chose today to ease his workload. Not only could he cause immense collateral damage, but his main targets were guaranteed to all be in the same room. Plus, none of the Faerie things were there yet. Avery told him about this. The creatures didn’t arrive until the third day usually. At the same time, Avery told him there was only one entrance to the auditorium. Whether she knew of any others or not didn’t matter. Everything was not as easy as it should have been.   
He stood up up and left the room.

**

Akko led the way through the school, mainly because she had both the light, and the gun (seeing as the light was attached to the gun). She listened to Diana’s direction, though, as she would know better where to go. As they made their way to the garden room, they heard a footsteps. Not being well-armed yet, hiding was their only option. Akko quickly, yet quietly, ushered everyone into the closest room and locked the door. It didn’t help her emotions that it was the Magic Astronomy room. Akko was closest to the door as she listened for any movement. Amanda was on the other side, also listening, when they heard a shuffling sound.  
“Okay, be quiet,” she warned.  
Panic started to set in when the door unlocked. Everyone held their breath as Akko straighten out and aimed the gun where a head would be when walking in the door. Then, as Akko prepared herself for the possibility of needing to take a human life, it opened. It wasn’t Kagari, however. It was Chariot. Somehow, she had survived being shot.  
“Professor Chariot!” Diana exclaimed, however quietly. The English witch ran over to take hold of her teacher, keeping her steady. Constanze locked the door again as Diana led their teacher to one of the pews.  
When she laid Chariot down, something fell out of the former performer’s pocket. Akko’s eyes lit up when she saw what it was.  
“Diana, look! A miniature sorcerer stone!” the girl whispered excitedly. “I didn’t even know they made those! But either way, we can use some magic with it!”  
Diana picked it up to examine it. She commented, “There might be enough here to use the time spell. The one I had used to repair the damage of your… rather explosive potion,” to which Akko chuckled nervously and Amanda grinned. “I might be able to save her life, but that will be all we can use it for,” she finished.  
“Do it,” Akko instantly responded to that.  
“You have to consider-” Diana began to counter, but was interrupted.  
“What else would we use it for?” Akko asked, rhetorically, but it got the point across that she wasn’t going to back down on it.  
“Alright,” she turned to Chariot, and recited the spell. “Yera Retoure!” she shouted, and winced, hoping Akko’s dad didn’t hear her.  
Everyone else winced, too, but then watched in hope (and in Akko’s case, awe) as time reversed for Chariot, undoing all of the damage that had been done to her. “Thank god for modern advances in medical magic,” Amanda chuckled.  
Chariot sat up and rubbed her head after some time. “Thank you, Diana, for saving me.”  
“Are you okay?” Akko immediately asked her.  
“Yes, though I can’t say it doesn’t hurt to get shot,” she replied earnestly.  
“I’m just, I dunno, glad to have you back,” Akko smiled.  
Chariot smiled back at her, saying a quick thanks. She stood up and stretched, looking around at all of the students. “I feel under-equipped,” she stated.  
“We all do,” commented Barbara. “Compared to a gun-wielding maniac, at least”  
“Fair enough,” Chariot replied. “Though I see that Akko has a gun, too.”  
“It was one of his,” Akko admitted, not wanting to say his name. “Amanda showed me how to use it. If anyone’s going to… you know… kill him, I want it to be me.”  
“I see.”  
“Two things are still bothering me,” Diana admitted. “One, where are the faeries, and two, how did you survive being shot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike some of the characters, this story is not dead.


End file.
